


Jangan Sedih

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Category: Harvest Moon
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Flowers, Fluff, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 02:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18379394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: Tahu-tahu, Cliff mencium harum bunga kuning yang sering ia lihat di kaki bukit.





	Jangan Sedih

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harvest Moon © Natsume. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Canon.

Untuk kesekian kalinya bulan itu, Cliff merenungi nasibnya sambil duduk di salah satu pojokan gereja. Hari itu, Minggu pagi tepatnya, seperti biasa Cliff akan mengikuti sesi berdoa rutin yang diadakan Carter. Bukan karena dia religius, melainkan karena dia berharap doa akan membawanya kepada pekerjaan yang layak.

Tahu-tahu, Cliff mencium harum bunga kuning yang sering ia lihat di kaki bukit. Bunga moondrop, bunga yang hanya tumbuh setiap musim semi seperti sekarang ini. Kenapa tiba-tiba ada wangi bunga itu? Bukankah Carter baru saja mengganti bunga di vas gereja menjadi bunga toy?

Cliff mendongak dan mendapati dua tangkai bunga moondrop ada di depan matanya. Di balik bunga itu, ada wajah Popuri yang sedang memamerkan senyum.

"Jangan sedih, Cliff," ucap gadis itu sambil menyodorkan bunga moondrop tadi kepada Cliff. "Kamu pasti akan segera dapat pekerjaan."

Cliff tersenyum sambil menerima bunga itu. "Terima kasih, Popuri."

"Sama-sama!"


End file.
